Whether We Sink or Swim
by HaileyKatieCreations
Summary: Apolo Anton Ohno and the bronze medalist Lizzy Quin have been stranded on an island after their plane crashed. They fight for survival as well as fighting against their feelings for each other.  should win an award for cheesiest summary .
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first fanfiction. Any helpful reviews would be appreciated:3 Thank you and enjoy!**

When we finally escaped, many people asked me, "Weren't you scared?"

Well, in the beginning, no. When I first realized I was stranded on an island with my best friend, and I saw my pilot killed before my very eyes... I just couldn't quite wrap my head around it. You know this stuff just doesn't happen.

But as the days passed on I slowly began to comprehend everything. And yes the reality of it all scared me, Olympians are still human.

The Olympics were over. I had won bronze in the event I'd been training my whole life for. I was at the top of my game and being the inspired writer I was, had decided to write a book about the whole process.

I did and half a year later I was scheduled to fly to Europe for a book signing.

To Apolo it was a convenient time. Since he had to visit an old trainer of his who was sick.

We had been really good friends for several years now. It wasn't a problem so we took him with us. The plan was he would fly with us over there then we would split ways at the airport.

As you probably already predicted we didn't make it to the airport.

It was just the 3 of us. Me, Apolo, and the pilot James. We had been riding for several hours. Apolo and I had spent up till now playing with the rubiks cube. And let me tell you. Things were getting intense.

I tore the little cube away from him "No, no you don't even know what you're doing! Give me that little bastard, I'll show you how it's done!"

He leaned back against the seat and smirked at me. Several minutes passes with no success. Then out of the blue he says "You know when your concentrating real hard you stick your tongue out. It's almost cute."

I threw the cube back at him.

"Pshh this thing is freaking rigged. I'm gonna get an orange juice."

"Quitter!"

I turned around to say something back but I heard James yell an obscenity and I felt our plane falling at a frightening pace and then darkness.

When I woke up Apolo was standing over me trying to wake me up. The air was so smoky it made my head hurt. Behind him some palm trees were on fire. He was saying something but all I could hear was this terribly loud ringing noise. He was saying something about James but I still couldn't hear him.

I tried to stand up but Apolo kept me down.

"STAY!"

Apolo pointed at me then turned around and ran out of my view.

I was looking around trying to figure out where I was. I was on a beach with sand... And rocks.

So I'm obviously not in England.

I tried to turn my head but it hurt like a bitch so I stopped. Off in the distance I could see the source of all the smoke which just happened to be my jet. I could see Apolo running back to me with a medical kit.

When he reached me he sat on the sand and grabbed hold of my face.

"Can you hear me?"

I nodded my head but winced.

"Good"

He turned slightly and grabbed the medical kit he pulled out a wipe and cleaned it out a wound on the side of my head. He then took out a bandage and wrapped my head with it.

"Does your neck hurt?"

"A bit"

"Where?"

I touched the middle of my neck. Apolo moved around to where I was motioning and moved my hair out of the way.

"It just looks bruised don't worry about it."

He moved back in front of me and brought me to my feet.

"Come on."

He led me over to the edge of what I now recognized to be an island. I turned around for a last glimpse of the wreckage and to my horror saw James hanging out the door. Dead.

It was all too much. I couldn't move my legs I couldn't bring a sound to my lips.

Apolo grabbed my hand. Saying nothing he wrapped me under his arm leading me farther away from the crash. I saw the ground passing below my feet, but I couldn't feel my legs as they carried me on. My head was spinning, I could barely understand what was going on. Meanwhile my neck felt as though a fucking sumo wrestler had slammed into it.

We stopped at the edge of the island. The jet looked a lot smaller from where we were now. I looked back at Apolo. I now noticed he was carrying several more items. A blanket, several water bottles, and a small burlap sack.

I fell to my knees and looked out to the ocean which was maybe a hundred meters away. I remember the sunset was beautiful. Funny isn't it? All that had happened and I found myself slumped there enjoying the sunset all leisurely and shit.

"It's too dangerous to go back to the jet. Promise me you won't go back unless I'm with you and or you absolutely have to."

I gave no response but he continued

"I get that this is crazy. But try to keep a sane mind. You're my best friend and we'll pull through this together. Besides.." he said kneeling down next to me.

He gently took my face in both hands and stroked his fingers along my cheekbone.

"We're Olympians. We're as tough as they get."

He held me there for a while longer looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to try to start a fire.." He said something else after that. Something about sleep. But I wasn't really listening.

I never knew brown eyes could be so... Beautiful. It's strange really, how after a tragedy we manage to see life's most beautiful things more clearly than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowzers I didn't think it'd been so long since I last updated! Jesus keeping up a story is harder than I thought! mumble mumble whine whine. Well enjoy and review:)** -Katie

When I woke up my head was pounding. I opened my eyes slowly taking in the world around me. Coming to my senses I began to recall what had gone down last night. A part of me still refused to believe it as I sat up and stared off at the palm trees. They waved at me in the wind. There seemed to be something like a forest on the island. A jungle filled with trees and hidden secrets. It seemed pretty cool. I was pondering whether or not I should go explore when I saw Apolo emerge from the trees. He saw that I was awake and walked over.

"How's your head feeling?"

I reached up feeling a bandage that must have been placed while I slept. "It hurts.. But it isn't completely unbearable."

He nodded

"Well that's good. I was lucky and found a stream this morning and gathered some water. I'll boil it and then" he pointed at me "you drink. Try to feel better. It's a pretty serious wound. It doesn't need to be getting infected."

I dropped his gaze and started fiddling with a stick,drawing pictures in the sand. He pulled out a water pouch from the bag he was carrying and set it by the fire to boil. I decided to ask the questions eating away at me, even though I was slightly afraid of what the answer would be.

"Do we have food? How much stuff did we get from the plane? And how exactly long are we going to be here?"

He sat down a few feet away from me and joined me in drawing in the sand.

"There's some food. Basically crackers and jerky. We'll need to find a way to obtain some food here. This is about the only stuff I found. I went back to the plane this morning, before you had woken up, but there's not much left of it. It burned itself to a crisp. They'll be out looking for us. We could be here for a few days or a few weeks."

I bit the inside of my cheek. Drawing 5 Olympic circles in the sand I went over the facts. We were alive. Alive and well. I refused to think about James. There was water. Shady trees with coconuts as it appeared. It wasn't too awfully hot and it was about midday. My head really must be hurt because I think I began hallucinating a bit so Apolo carried me to a near palm tree. He laid me under the shade and sat beside me, enveloped in his own thoughts. I was so tired.. I layed my head down on his lap and drifted off into a bland sleep.

Over the next few days (Yes it had been several days with no signs of rescue) I mostly slept. I woke constantly from dreams of fire, explosions, and the feeling of plummeting down from the sky. Sometimes Apolo was there to comfort me, but other times he wasn't. I would see him pacing up and down the shore. This wasn't just hard for me. I knew it was important to understand I'm not the only one going through this. We're in this together.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I awoke from my pleasantly blank dreams. It was dark and I found myself in front of the fire. It must be late, but Apolo sat beside me looking into the fire. The firelight illuminated just enough for me to see the dark circles under his eyes. I moved my hand to my head and took note that I was feeling incredibly better. He saw the movement and forced a smile at me. I moved over to him and rested my back to his.

"It's kinda nice here." I said.

He gave me a questioning look

"Well I mean, it is beautiful. You can see the whole night sky and every single star out there. Not like in the city. Even though we're trapped there's a certain feeling of freedom out here. No ones judging me ready to critize at any given point."

"Hey, I grew up with an Asian dad. If anyone knows anything about being held to specific standards it's definitely me." He smiled.

I looked into the fire. Regardless of what I'd told him I was actually scared to shit. I mean, yes the island was gorgeous but hell! We're trapped here with limited food and our crazy nightmares. But I didn't want to tell him that. He was making an attempt to be brave so I would too.

"So. How's Jake?"

Oh god. Jake was my ex. Of course a giant asshole. But hey, what exes aren't asses. He was a user. A bad liar. A cheater. And he smelled like giraffe's ass. Just sayin. GOD. We only dated for two little old weeks and the bastard was already obsessed with me. But can you blame him? I mean come on. Look at me! Anyways all conceitedness aside, he still stalks me from time to time but I've got it pretty well taken care of.

"I refuse to talk about him."

Apolo knew I hated him. He'd been there for me from the beginning always against him. Always on my side. When we broke up he even slept in my living room because I was afraid I might get murdered or something. (No it wasn't that bad I was just paranoid.)

Apolo laughed and I felt myself smiling too. Other people's idiocy always seems to entertain us.

"I've told you this before but.. Damn Lizzy! You're just too good for him."

"Mhmm. How come you never date anybody. I mean I don't have anyone to tease you about."

"Because. I'm too good for... Everybody"

"Psshhhh. Excuses excuses! Somebody's a tad bit forever alone."

"I could get any girl I want. Do you see this goatee? This goatee is like a magnet to the ladies!"  
>I tried to suppress my laughter as he kept going.<p>

"Of course it only complements this wonderful face. The structure.. such beauty.. such handsomeness.. such exquisite features are indeed hard to come by you know."

By this time I was in stitches. I laughed so hard my head started hurting. But after days of being solemn it felt good.

"Whenever girls see you, you can tell exactly what's going through their minds.. 'Mmm dat speed skating ass'"

Now that I think about it.. It wasn't really that funny, but still we laughed for a solid 30 minutes. Several days on an island and we were already going mad. Tsk Tsk Tsk. We were quite a pair.


End file.
